Power Rangers: Galactic Retaliation
''Power Rangers: Galactic Retaliation ''(PRLGGR, originally left untitled and unproduced, a nd/or simply calle d Galactic Retaliation) is the name of an upcoming and planned sequel to Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena . It will be the first full-length Power Rangers fan-film to be a Direct- to-YouTube film, due to the poor run and performance of the previous film. Isaac Florentine Anthony Marsh, Jr is the co-director of the project, while one of the TV show's production consultants. Galactic Retaliation, like the first film, is based on Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy , the 7th season of the long-running Power Rangers television franchise, but since the first film wasn't very well-recieved, its precursor sequel will now surround some of the various Rangers from various seasons and will not focus on the Lost Galaxy Rangers much often. For untilized footage, the film will use stock but some resent action footage, props, costumes and some story material from the following 2 Super Sentai series-'' Tensou Sentai Goseiger, and the 35th Anniversary Sentai, '' Kaizou Sentai Gokaiger . Though, the Lost Galaxy Ranger costumes are originated from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman , footage from this series is no longer used, instead, most of the film is 100% American fan-made material. Galactic Retaliation features a massive annual cast of new actors with their characters to join two Rangers from the previous film - Tony Marshall (Tobey Maguire) and Gwen McQueen (Rachel Dillinger). 'Premise ' Power Rangers LG: Galactic Retaliation is set mere months and half a year after the first film as Tony Marshall and Gwen McQueen (along with Skip, Browne and Billy) are indicted to a new command unit onboard a much larger post-Terra Venture space colony unit to team up with a squad to second-hand Rangers to insist on battle forces of the Dark Galaxy's sacred intergalactic ruler Lord Metarex and his army. 'Cast of Characters' * Tobey Maguire - Tony Marshall (Red Galaxy Ranger) * Rachel Dillinger - Gwen McQueen (Pink/Black Galaxy Ranger) * Shad Moss - Skip Richards (Yellow Galaxy Ranger) * Rider Strong - Billy James (Blue Galaxy Ranger) * Charlie Murphy - Browne Jones (Green Galaxy Ranger) * Casey Jon Deidrick Casey Jon Diedrick - Bud Taylor * Jake Gyllenhaal - Leo Corbett , the original Red Galaxy Ranger * Claire Danes - * Courtney Thorne-Smith - * Jon "Bones" Jones - *Sara Rue - Meg Florence /Silver Ranger 1 * Ian Somerhalder - * Matt Damon - * Brandon T. Jackson - Torch /Crimson Ranger 1 * Chris Brown - Terrell Blocker /A-Squad Yellow Ranger * Danny Masterson - Wes Cassady /A-Squad Blue Ranger * Kaley Cuoco - Jules Jenner /A-Squad Pink Ranger * Kevin Zegers - Kyle Jenner /A-Squad Green Ranger * Michael Jai White - Rock Hershal /A-Squad Black Ranger * Kathleen Nolan - *- Jessie Jaye / * Jess Veronica - Jinx / * Val Kilmer - voice of Lord Metarex * Milla Jovovich - Mortalia (costume only) * Anne Archer - voice of Mortalia /TBA role(s)- live or voice * Mark Wahlberg - Adonis the Chamelion * Jerry Trainor - Carnage / Eddie Cassady * Jason Anthony Griffith - voice of Kegler * Tom Kenny - voice of Jinxer * Seth Green - Devin Stewart * Wes Bentley - Waspsfly Zords * Galaxy Megazord * Lightspeed Megazord * Supertrain Megazord * Omega Megazord * Lifeforce Megazord * Max Solarzord * Delta Squad Megazord * S.W.A.T. Megazord ** DriveMAX Carrierzord Production Following the dismal success of Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena, Paramount pushed Marsh Bros. Productions to do a sequel that would likely take a year to develop and half a year to produce. Due to the first film's failures behind the scenes, the studio decided to set the series to be only as now direct-to-YouTube movies since "The Rise of Trakeena" performed very miserably poor theatrically. The sequel would then be entitled Power Rangers: Galactic Retaliation. A futher planned film, Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground, the series' planned reboot of Lost Galaxy, was later stalled because Anthony Marsh, Jr, who, a fan of Power Rangers and has consulted and starred in most of the first, felt that "The risk for me doing this stuff is getting stale. I don't think, as a coming adult, I can carry on doing this stuff anymore. Power Rangers for me is now dead in the water. It's just there is too much stuff going on for me. Bad enough my personal life just went bonkers and nobody brought this upon me but my stupid fucking self". Following Marsh's bailout from the franchise's fandom, MBP planned to fire most of the previous film's actors except of those who wanted the desire to repraise their roles. The studio plans to keep Tobey Maguire and Rachel Dillinger for at least one more additional sequel after "Retaliation", while actors from the previous film- Ryan Reynolds, Seth Green, Robert Downey, Jr, Wes Bentley, so on- would be likely fired as their roles are no longer renewed. Meredith Cincone decided to leave the franchise and the film series as her role as producer and creative consultant was dropped. Cincone left in November 2011, mere months after Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena failed to pick itself up for a promotional campaign that still lacked (as noted to Cincone that the first film was poorly marketed and thus, its promotion campaign was left declined debruptly). Therefore, it has came to realization that Marsh's fanfiction continuity of Power Rangers had died, due to multiple frustrating stuggles and unsuccessful plans of mainly making and attempting to make Lost Galaxy into a feature film, which led Marsh, for the past 10 years, no success. By December, Marsh amitted that "making Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, one of my favorite seasons of the show, as a movie would be way too hard.", though the main problem was the casting of the series' villain Trakeena in the film, which pulled a struggle on him for nearly 2 1/2 years. Following this, he then had plans before he quit on Power Rangers to make feature fan-films based on''' Lightspeed Rescue''' and Time Force. ' 'Development With only 2 of the first film's actors set to return while the rest are not renewed, MBP pushed a casting director from one of the show's staff members to find a new set of actors from other films and television programs to play these new characters. James Vanderbilt passed on from writing a script for the sequel because he felt guilty of "how bad the first film was written". Following Vanderbilt's fallout, Skip Woods decided not to return as screenwriter for more futher films neither and the same went for David Lindsay-Abaire. While one of Power Rangers' production staff members, Isaac Florentine , signed on to direct the 2012 reversion and the planned sequel, Paramount Pictures decided to cojoin with Sony's production bystanding distributor Columbia Pictures to partially distribute the film. Nickelodeon, the network that is currently airing Power Rangers -the franchise's new network, aside to Nicktoons, also had plans to have Nick Movies to produce but Anthony Marsh, Jr's take on Power Rangers have a movie that was rated PG-!3 by the MPAA. That studio decided not to distribute the film because the network's movie substandry never released a film over the years that was rated PG-13, most of their movies are rated PG (i.e.: The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, Good Burger), because Nickelodeon, as far as known, is a children's network. Saban Brands is continuing to produce the film with Tony Oliver as executive producer. Haim Saban, the creator of Power Rangers, decided not to consult the film, yet his name is concurrently credited as the film has the "Power Rangers, created by Haim Saban" credit on it. Florentine described the Power Rangers LG sequel as "A gritty, emotional, fast-paced, manuvered type of sequel". The studio hired Akiva Goldsman and Steve Kloves to pen a script by May 2012. Jackie Marchand , Koichi Sakamoto and Lorenzo di Bonaventura returned to consult and produce the sequel. Florentine announced that the film will be "less on violence, more on the family-friendly fun and drama". 'Casting' On February 18, 2012, Rider Strong told the CEOs that Tobey Maguire and Rachel Dillinger should not be the only actors from the first film to return. Strong and Charlie Murphy expressed some interest to return for the sequel and its soon-to-be third film. Shad Moss and Joseph Gordon-Levitt also wanted a comeback for the series. Seth Green , who played Devin Stewart in the first film, said he will not return in the sequel but he decided to appear in the third of the planned trilogy. Following the pre-release of The Rise of Trakeena on YouTube, Bonaventura came up with a list of actors that would like to be indicted in the cast for Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2 though Anthony Marsh, Jr had plans on adding Brandon T. Jackson and Matt Damon to appear in the sequel. Before Marsh's choosing for Jackson, Marsh originally wanted Chris Tucker (Rush Hour, Money Talks, Friday) to be part of the sequel's cast but Tucker decided to take a long hiatus from actor despite the disappointing performace of Rush Hour 3 in 2007. Marsh was though fond of Jackson's performance of Alpa Chino in Ben Stiller's 2008 film Tropic Thunder. Jackson is cast as Torch, the new Crimson Thunder Ranger, whose Ranger designation was originated by Hunter Bradley in Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. Damon was cast in the film as Rocky DeSantos. the filmmakers wanted Rocky to come back to Power Rangers --but only in this non-canon universe of the franchise-- as they want him to be the new Navy Thunder Ranger, once again, whose Ranger designation was originated by Hunter's brother Blake Bradley in Ninja Storm. Though, Rocky's last appearence in the franchise was in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. Following the casting of Damon and Jackson, new cast additions to play these new secondhand Power Rangers include Clare Danes , Jaleel White , Earl "DMX" Simmons , Courtney Thorne-Smith , Jon "Jones" Bones , Kaley Couco , Kevin Zegers , Michael Jai White , and Casey Jon Deidrick . Christina Applegate would be cast as an additional Ranger but the option of casting Applegate, by Bonaventura, fell through. For the voice and live-action role of the series' new villain, Lord Metarex, Marsh and Bonaventura originally wanted either Hugo Weaving or Nick Nolte to do the role of the villain (Weaving had previously appeared in Captain America: The First Avenger as the villain Red Skull in 2011 and Nolte portraying David Banner in Ang Lee's Hulk film in 2003). On March 4, 2012, it was confirmed that Val Kilmer has been cast to play Metarex, both his voice and his live-action human appearence. For the role of Lord Metarex's wife, Mortalia , the part has been given to Milla Jovovich . Michael Fastbender (X-Men: First Class) has been cast to voice General Havoc -- a villain from Power Rangers: Turbo. Mark Wahlberg is cast as the villain Adonis the Chamelion , a bounty hunter and Jerry Trainor (of the Nickelodeon series iCarly) as Eddie Cassady, a mentally derranged criminal accused of multiple murders that later bonds with the Carnage Symbiote. 'Director' Despite the negative intake of how much the first film had to go through, Anthony Marsh Jr said he will not return to direct, consult or appear in the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy movie sequel, though he is current in college and has decided to pursue in other interests. On March 6, 2012, it has been confirmed that Robert Luketic will direct Galactic Retaliation. 'Design' 'Filming ' Production on the film will take place in Chicago, Pittsburgh, and Boston. Release and Marketing Promotion The film's trailer will include the Glitch Mob remix of The White Stripes' "Seven Nation Army" as the film and the trailer's theme song, which was previously used in the official theatrical trailer for G.I. Joe: Retaliation. Trivia *''Galactic Retaliation'' introduces 3 new American-produced villains. *This is the first Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fanfilm to not be consulted by Anthony Marsh, Jr. * *This will be Tobey Maguire's second film with opposite Jake Gyllenhaal. The first being the 2009 film Brothers, opposite Natalie Portman. *Power Rangers LG: Galactic Retaliation is Paramount's 3rd production cojoining Columbia Pictures/Sony. The first two Sony productions being the 2005 Adam Sandler/Chris Rock remake of The Longest Yard ''and ''The Adventures of Tintin . *The film has brought back the character of the original Red Galaxy Ranger, Leo Corbett , after it has been 12-13 years since Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy and 14 years since he last appeared in Power Rangers: Wild Force's Red Ranger teamup special "Forever Red". *Trakeena does not appear in the sequel nor the next film- Power Rangers LG: Galactic Revengeance . It was confirmed that Trakeena will not appear in the next two films becuase despite a controversial issue and stressful casting calls for her in Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena , Anthony Marsh, Jr said she was rejected from my take on Power Rangers since "I couldn't find the right actress that would fit the part, so at this rate, who needs Trakeena anyway?" *The first and somewhat only time in a Power Rangers movie where the Red Ranger gets killed off in battle. *The first and somewhat only time in a Power Rangers movie where the Pink Ranger becomes the leader and/or takes on the Red Ranger powers when the first is killed in battle and/or steps down (in these terms, relived from their duties). *This will be Tobey Maguire's second film where his character gets killed off in the beginning. His first being The Good German, in 2006, opposite George Clooney and Cate Blancett. See Also Category:Power Rangers LG film series Category:Galactic Military Police Defenders Category:Power Rangers LG: Galactic Retaliation